


The Unpredictable

by Crazychris



Series: alternate universe [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:36:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of the series that am working on currently, its based on Revenge of the sith, when anakin cuts mace windus arm and becomes darth vader, but what will the outcome be when his padawan interferes?</p><p>each part of the series builds up to the main event where anakin cuts windus arm, but his padawan interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd part of my Alternate universe, i hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> so without further due...

_the sith fell over and layed on his back, waiting to die, Ahsoka and Anakin approached the dying sith laying on the ground, the sith looked at them before he said his last words._

_"Mark my words, the end of the jedi order is near, darth sidious will return and after that the sith will rule the galaxy once again" the sith said with a dying voice, and then closed his eyes and took his final breath._

_Anakin and Ahsoka was shocked of what the sith said, they both knew that its just a matter of time before the sith returns, but they never knew it was this close._

_the troopers woke up by seeing anakin and Ahsoka standing over the dead body._

_"We have to alert the council right away" anakin said while rushing to the elevator._

_"How are we gonna get back to courscant when our hyper drive is broken" Ahsoka yelled to Anakin who was running to the elevator._

_"Find a way to fix it Ahsoka, and that fast" Anakin shouted back, as he reached the elevator and the door closed._

_"great, how am i suppose to find a way to fix the hyper drive when the control panel is fried" Ahsoka thought to her self, while trying to figure out a way to fix the hyper drive._

* * *

 

The elevator door opens and out comes skywalker in a hurry, he rushes to the intercom office on the bridge, he closes the door and starts the holo communicator that is located on a table which is placed in the center of the office.

He adds the information he needs to contact the temple, it is followed by a peeping sound which indicates that the holo com is trying to establish a stable link between the cruiser and the temple.

Anakin waits for what feels like an hour, when obi-wan appears in a blue figured person.

"Well hello there Anakin, wasn't expecting you to contact us for another 24 hours, has something happened?" Obi-wan asks cursorily.

"umm.. you can put it that way, master, we are heading back to courscant, can you get Yoda and Mace to meet me at the chamber?" Anakin asks.

"What have you done now Anakin? did something happened to the politicians?" Obi-wan answers with a much more curios voice then earlier.

"Something might have happened with them, but for once i didn't do anything, its what they did that is causing us to return to courscant" Anakin answers with a worried voice, Anakin tries to hide his concern, but even though the holo gram, obi-wan can sense that something is troubling anakin.

"Do you wanna explain it to me?" Obi-wan asks.

"Not over the holocom, as soon as me and Ashoka returns we will inform you of our little situation with the politicians" Anakin answers.

"Ok, well in the mean time, i will gather Mace and Yoda and have them waiting for you at the council chamber" Obi-wan says.

"we will be back in roughly 1 day master, but now i have to head off and help snips with the hyper drive" Anakin says, and before Obi-wan and even mention the hyper drive, the connection is ceased.

"Have you fixed the hyper drive Ahsoka?" Anakin asks over the com channel.

the com link stays quiet for a while, but after a moment Ahsoka answers.

"not yet master, the sith seemed to know how to disable the hyper drive, while making it hard for us to repair it, i dont know how long it will take, did you bring R2 with you? probably a dumb question to ask?" Ahsoka asks anakin.

"I did indeed bring him Ahsoka, ill tell him to head to the engines room right away to help you out." Anakin answers.

"Thank you master, ill try my best to get the hyper drive working again, but i cant guarantee that it will make it all the way to courscant tho" Ahsoka says.

"Understood snips, ill contact R2 right away, he should be there within 5 minutes" Anakin says and shuts the com channel.

"R2, you there buddy? i need you to head to the engines room and help snips to repair the hyper drive" Anakin says over the com link.

The com link stays silence for about a second before he hears R2 on the other end.

"Weep! Weep!" comes out of R2.

"copy that R2, let me know when the Hyper drive is fixed" Anakin says to R2 and opens a channel to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, R2 is on his way now, he should be there in a moment, any luck fixing the hyper drive yet?" Anakin asks with a curious voice.

"Well i manage to get partly control of the hyper drive back, but its not enough to engage it, the hyper drive by the looks of it is fully functional, its only the control panel that got fried lucky, but if the cut was a few inches deeper, it would had been the end of this ship to say it mildly" Ahsoka says with a optimistic voice.

"Good job Ahsoka, keep it up" Anakin says and in the background he can hear R2, talking to Ahsoka.

* * *

After spending 2 frustrating hours in an attempt of getting the hyper drive usable.

"Master, this is Ahsoka, the hyper drive is ready for use, but tell the navigator to keep an close eye on the hyper drive, there is a high possibility the hyper drive, might overheat which will cause us to loose all of our engines" Ahsoka says over the com link.

"Good to hear Ahsoka, return to the bridge and bring R2 with you" Anakin Answers.

"Will do master, me and R2 will be at the bridge as soon R2 is done, double checking the hyper drive for any other damages" Ahsoka answers over the com link.

a moment later, on the bridge Ahsoka and R2 arrives, with Skywalker talking to Yularen and Rex about the worst case scenarios if the hyper drive fails.

"there you are snips, didn't think you would make it" Anakin says while trying to tease his padawan.

"Funny skyguy, very funny, the hyper drive is ready for use" Ahsoka answers back trying to tease her master.

"Admiral, you heard her, lets jump to hyper space and head home" Anakin says and looks at admiral.

The admiral nodded and walked over to the navigation officer.

seconds later the ships goes into hyperspace and starts its long journey back to courscant.

R2 estimated that the trip would take around 24 hours, so while they where traveling through hyperspace, Anakin was in the intercom officer and trying to figure out, how he is gonna break the news to Obi-wan, Yoda and Mace Windu.

a knock on the door sounds though the room as if the door was made out of wood.

"Come in" Anakin says.

The door opens and in comes Ahsoka, Anakin had been spending a long time in the intercom office, which gave Ahsoka various reasons to be worried about her master.

"Hi master, thought you wanted some company?" Ahsoka says with a worried tone, she tries to make anakin look at her, with her worried look, she knew anakin had a hard time refusing that look each time she gave it to him.

"I dont know Ahsoka, i feel alright but i cant tell, am worried about the future of the Order" Anakin says with a voice filled with fear, Ahsoka knew that it wasn't many things that could scare anakin down to this level, but a few things could, after all he was nick named the hero with no fear, even tho Anakin hated when people used that to describe him.

"Its gonna be alright anakin, we will get though this together, i will be at your side and i will never leave you" Ahsoka says in an attempt of trying to make Anakin feel better, somehow Ahsoka always knew how to get to anakin and make him feel better, whenever it would be in a middle of a battle or if he was just simply annoyed with something.

"Thanks snips, you never let me down, that is 1 of the reasons why i took you as my padawan, and just so we are clear, i will never leave you alone either, if you need to talk, then by all mean, contact me, promise me that snips" Anakin says, while looking at Ahsoka.

"If you want i can give you a advise to make it easier for you" Ahsoka asks anakin with a slighty nervous voice.

"You.. an advise, i can hardly believe that" Anakin says with a teasing voice, while throwing ahsoka a funny look.

"ha ha, very funny skyguy, but in all honesty, just tell them the truth, dont try and twist it, just spit it out." Ahsoka says.

"Anyway, ill be right outside on the bridge master, so if you need me, call me ok?" Ahsoka says, before heading to the door.

"Thank you Ahsoka for your support, you are always there for me, and i cant thank you enough" Anakin says, before ahsoka answers with a voice that is filled in proud.

"Always happy to help you out, master" Ahsoka opens the door and heads out to the holo table where Rex and Yularen is standing.

* * *

 its been 24 hours since they decided to return to Courscant after they had a uninvited guest on board that changed the entire mission.

Anakin decided to take a nap before they arrived at Courscant, when he was woken up by ahsoka over the com link.

"We are 5 min away from courscant master, just so you know" Ahsoka said over the com link.

anakin jumped out of the bed and grabbed the com link on the table and answered.

"Copy that Ahsoka, i will be at the bridge in a short moment" Anakin answered and went to the bridge.

the blast door that leads to the bridge elevator opens, anakin walks in and as happens every time he enters the bridge he hears 1 of the bridge officers, emptying his lung to scream as loud as he can.

"CAPTAIN ON THE BRIDGE" the voice could be heard all the way across the bridge.

Anakin walks over to the holo table where he finds Ahsoka, Admiral Yularen and Rex standing around looking at him.

"How was your nap master?" Ahsoka asks.

"It was short but i enjoyed it" Anakin answers ahsoka.

1 of the navigation officers comes up to them.

"We are about to jump out of hyper space sir" the officer sounded and straighten his back up, waiting for a response or further order.

"Copy that officer, you may bring us out of hyper space when we arrive" Ahsoka said, she was still the acting commander of the ship, until anakin stepped in, he never usely did, since he always trusted Ahsoka to lead the final part of the mission, which usely was the trip back to courscant.

"Yes sir, anything else commander?" the officer asked.

"No your dismissed officer." Ahsoka answered the officer.

a short moment later, the resolute jumped out of hyper space, they entered courscant orbit.

but then, out of nowhere, the ship violently shocked liked something exploded on the back part of the ship, everyone lost balance, Ahsoka tried to stand up but she lost balance and hit her head in the holo table which knocked her out.

"AHSOKA" Anakin yelled, while trying to stand up, after a short moment the shaking stopped and both rex and anakin rushed to Ahsoka, who was laying on the ground, unconscious.

"GET ME A MEDIC HERE ASAP" rex screamed.

1 of the bridge officer, went over the ship com system.

"MEDICAL ASSISTANCE IS REQUIRED AT THE BRIDGE" the officer said over the com system.

shortly after that, the blast door opend and 3 medical clones ran to the area where ahsoka was laying, 2 of them where carrying a stretcher and the 3rd had a medical kit.

"Speak to me trooper" Anakin said while hoping it wasn't a serious injury.

the medical trooper grabbed some medical equipment and started scanning Ahsokas body for internal bleeding and injuries.

"Its just a simple knock out sir, she will live, but i request to get her to the medical bay to keep an eye on her incase she gets worst" the troopers said.

anakin with a relived voice "Go ahead, contact me as soon as she wakes up ok".

"Will do sir" the trooper answered.

the 2 trooper that had the stretcher, counted to 3 and lifted Ahsoka onto the stretcher, and started heading to the elevator.

But the situation was not over yet.

The cruiser decided to shake again, but this time it was not as bad as it did the first time, and it only lasted for about 2 seconds.

"General, we may have a problem in our hands" Yularen says and looks over to anakin.

"You dont say admiral, what is it?" Anakin asks and looks at Yularen.

"It appears that, our engines exploded and caused us to drift slowly to the planet atmosphere, we are trapped and are slowly gaining speed, we no control of the ship at this time, but i would recommend that we prepare the escape pods before its too late sir" Yularen says.

"great, just what we need, and dont bother about the pods admiral, they will be destroyed the moment they leave the ship" Anakin says and starts thinking about a plan to either find a way to get the ship back into orbit with no engines, or find a way to get the ship down to the surface without killing everyone that is aboard the ship.

by now the ship has gained alot of speed and is starting to shake lighty which indicates that the ship has now passed the atmosphere border and is heading to the surface with nothing slowing it down or stopping it.

anakin contacts R2 and tells him to get to the bridge immediately.

"Admiral, contact ground control and tell them, we need 1 of the emergency lanes to be ready at once, and let them know we are coming in very fast, and that they should have the fire marshal on standby." Anakin says and heads to the bridge window, after a short moment R2 arrives at the bridge and stands next to Anakin.

"R2 hook up to the ship system and try and level the ship as much as you can" Anakin says while looking down at R2.

R2 rolls over to the nearest terminal port and hooks up, moment later the ship noose slowly goes upwards and comes to a stop.

Down in the medical bay, the medical officers straps ahsoka onto the medical bed to prevent her from falling of the bed and causing more injuries.

"i hope the general knows what he is doing, or else we are not gonna live another day" 1 of the officers says while trying to make sure ahsoka is secured and not in any risk of falling of the bed or having something fall on her when the ship hits the ground.

on the surface people can hear something that sounds like thunder coming from the sky which almost have no clouds at the time, they can see something that is glowing and seems to get closer and closer to the ground.

"Sir, we are on a direct course to landing strip 4L, ground control have secured it and they have 4 fire marshals on standby and waiting." Yularen says while trying to talk to the ground control but is having trouble.

* * *

mean while at the jedi temple in the middle tower, Obi-wan, Yoda and mace can see the cruiser rapidly loosing altitude and looks to be heading to the ships yard.

"oh dear, i hope anakin and ahsoka is alright" Obi-wan says with a voice filled with concern.

"am more worried about, how they are gonna land the cruiser without blowing it up and taking half the ship yard with them" Mace says with a concerned voice.

Yoda remains silence and closes his eyes, he can sense anakin being alright but its ahsoka he is unsure about, he can tell that she isnt conscious, but yoda dosent tell either obi-wan or mace about it.

back on the ship they can see that they are increasing speed alot, anakin who is busy telling R2 what to do, knows that the ship is coming in to fast and fears that the ship might not stop before the barricade which he knows, will cause the ship to exploded on impact.

"Easy R2, dont have the noose too far up" Anakin says to R2, who responds to lower the noose a little bit.

"we are really picking up speed now" anakin says.

on the ground people can see the cruiser rapidly loosing altitude, most of the people starts panicking, since they fear that more ships might fall down from space.

Anakin sees the runway they are heading for and before he plans his next move, he goes over the ship com system.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT, I REPEAT, BRACE FOR IMPACT"

shortly after the message, the ship hits the ground which sends a violent G force across the ship, causing everyone to loose balance and fall down, the lower part of the ship is sliding twords the ground, metal flies off from the back part of the ship.

anakin sees 1 of the ground control towers which is dead ahead of them, before he knows it the left side of the ship plunder into the tower which sends the coupling straight into the ships hall.

the ship comes to a halt 1 minute after it touched the ground, the fire ships are quick to put out any fire that was caused, most of the ship is in-golfed in smoke and fire.

While on the bridge, most people stand up and looks around them to check who survived.

Anakin slowly stands up and finds out the ship has stopped on the very edge of the runway, only centimeters from the barricade.

"I told you, we would make it admiral" Anakin says with a teasing voice.

"As you always say, general" Yularen answers back with a annoyed voice.

"how much of the ship did we lose admiral?" Anakin asks with a curious voice.

"We lost most of the lower parts of the ship, our right wing snapped when we hit the ground, other then that, the ship is fine sir, but i wouldn't say its flyable in space tho" the admiral answers.

"understood, get everyone to meet up in the central hangar and get all the gunships we have ready to get people of this ship, i will do a quick trip to the medical bay to check on Ahsoka" Anakin says before he heads to the elevator.

"All personal, report to the center hangar for evacuation, i repeat, all personal, report to the central hangar for evacuation" Yularen says over the intercom, and slowly the bridge gets emptied as well as the rest of the ship.

Anakin walks into the medical bay, which looks like a bomb went off in it, cabins that contained medical supplies was now spread over a huge area of the floor, some beds where almost flipped over, and chairs where laying around.

Skywalker spots ahsoka laying in a bed in the middle of the mess, he walks over and as he stops in front of Ahsoka, she wakes up.

"What.. What happened to the ship, did you crash land it again" Ahsoka answers with a sleepy voice, after all she had been drugged up with all kind of pain reliefs.

"Oh... you didn't miss much snips, and yes i did crash land the ship, it wasn't part of the plan but, we kinda didn't have any other options to choice from" Anakin says.

"right... well can you get me off this bed" Ahsoka says and after a short moment she is unstrapped from the bed and she jumps on her feet.

Anakin and Ahsoka heads to the central hangar, they step into a elevator which brings them to the hangar.

the elevator comes to a stop and the door opens, the hangar is filled with people and gunships are taking off and landing as well as loading people, they walk a few meters when they see a gunship coming in, it lands and the doors opens.

Obi-wan steps out and sees both anakin and ahsoka who has a patch on her forehead.

"Another happy landing i see anakin, and what happened to your padawan?" Obi-wan asks with a joyful voice.

"Oh well, we kinda had a small situation when we entered orbit and you can see, Ashoka fell and got knocked out" Anakin answers.

"right, shall we get going, yoda and mace windu is waiting at the chamber" Obi-wan asks and looks as anakin.

"right.. forgot about that, dont want the masters to wait do we?" Anakin answers with a teasing voice and looks at obi-wan.

all 3 walks into a gunship and after a short moment the gunship takes off, once it gets clear of the hangar bay, anakin sees the full picture of how bad the ship is.

"i guess this lane wont be used for a long time" Anakin says.

"You think master, i wouldn't say this is a 1 day job" Ahsoka says with a teasing voice.

after a few minutes the gunship arrives at the temple, Ahsoka, Obi-wan and anakin steps of and heads to the Council chamber.

The elevator door opens and all 3 of them walks into the chamber where, Yoda and Mace windu is waiting.

"Injured padawan tano mhm?" Yoda asks and looks at Ahsoka who still has a patch on her forehead.

"its nothing, just a scratch, i will be fine, thank you for asking Master" Ahsoka says and bows with respect.

"You wanted to see us skywalker, what is it?" Mace asks and looks at Anakin.

Anakin takes a moment to think how he is gonna break it to the council and how Obi-wan is gonna react.

"dont be shy anakin, out with it" Obi-wan says.

"Well, when we where heading to naboo, we ran into a problem, something dropped us out of hyperspace manually, so me and ahsoka went down to check it out, we ran into at least 3 dead clone engineers who had all been killed by a lightsaber, when we approached the control panel to check out the damage, we where interrupted by someone behind us, and well.... i dont know how to say this, but it was... Darth Maul" Anakin says with as low voice as possible to avoid obi-wan from hearing the last part.

"Wait, did i hear you correctly anakin, did you just say that darth maul, has come back from the dead? i cut him my self in half and watch his body fall into the darkness of naboo" Obi-wan interrupted and almost yelled... he couldn't believe what anakin just told him..

"troubling news this is, darth Maul escaped yes?" Yoda asks.

"No he did not escape, me and ahsoka killed him, he ignited his lightsaber and started attacking us, we had no choice" Anakin answers yoda.

"are you sure he is dead anakin?" Obi-wan asks anakin while trying to understand this.

"i am positive, but thats not all of it.. once he fell on his knees, he grabbed my arm, it felt like hours but it was only a few seconds, and it was a vision of the jedi order in the future, and it was dark, very very dark.." Anakin says, he tightened his fist, you could hear his gloves tightened up.

"double the trouble this has become, but careful we most be" Yoda says.

The council always had a feeling that for each day that went, it would be 1 day closer to the fall of the jedi, they already fell once, when the sith empire returned and obliterated the jedi temple that they where standing in, but after years of hard work the temple was finally rebuilt, and shortly after that the sith empire fell, but they never got to know if they had wiped out all of the remaining sith warriors after the sith emperor was killed, which lead to the defeat of the sith empire.

Yoda closed his eyes in an attempt of seeing a vision of the future, but it was too hard to tell if the sith would truly return and revenge their fallen brothers.

"Clouded the future is, careful we must be" yoda said, while his eyes where closed, everyone in the chamber got a freezing chill on their back, they didn't like the words that yoda said.

Yoda was 1 of the few remaining jedis that survived and lived after the sith war, all he could feel when he just had a slighty thought about it was, _coldness, darkness and fear._

"Go you all may, but tell no one about this, yes?" Yoda asked and looked at everyone in the chamber, everyone responded by nodding and soon after that they all left the chamber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, as always feed back is welcomed, tell me what you think? was it bad? did i end it at the wrong time?


End file.
